There are 3 objectives to study: 1) To establish the MTD of taxotere in patients with varying degrees of liver dysfunction (mild, moderate and severe); 2) To determine the effects of hepatic dysfunction on the plasma pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics of taxotere; 3) To study the utility of indocyanine green clear nace and lidocaine matabolism as indicators of taxotere hapatic elimation. Taxotere is an naolog of taxol. It will be administered every three weeks at varying levels depending on hepatice dysfunction.